


I've got you, Nana.

by Jaeminie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NCT 2018, Overworking, Sad Na Jaemin, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeminie/pseuds/Jaeminie
Summary: Lately, Nana has been ignoring his declining health because of upcoming promotions, but luckily the other Dreamies catch on pretty fast. The weary looks he gave, the way he kept to himself more often, and his noticeably thinner frame. He wanted to be perfect for the Czennies, but Lee Jeno wants him to be happy and healthy and reassures him that he's already perfect.





	I've got you, Nana.

The Dreamies tried their best to hide their worry for Jaemin, as he pushes his food listlessly around his plate without eating even a bite, and noticing the way his hands shake more when his eyes meet the amount of calories there. He was being quieter than usual. Since the 'Candlelight' comeback, he had been feeling pressured to lose some weight for promotions, and eventually, what he initially just believed to be losing a healthy bit of weight turned into him losing a LOT more than expected.

"Nana, aren't you going to eat something?"

Jeno questioned, peering over at the younger boy, concern written all over his face. Jaemin gave a weak smile,

"Y-yeah...I was just thinking...sorry to worry you, Jeno hyung."

He brought his fork up to his mouth and quickly shoved a potato down his throat. Almost immediately, it felt hard on his stomach and he put the fork down, leaning against the table and slipped a hand under his coat to massage his tummy in hopes of making his pain less obvious. Jisung commented,

"Jaemin hyung, why haven't you been eating with us lately? You hardly ever join us for meals anymore. You are eating though, right?"

He paled, the dreaded expression on his face hurriedly changing to a grin.

"Of course~ aw, is my sweet little Jisungie worried about me?~"

"This isn't a joke, Jaemin. I can see what you're doing to yourself."

Donghyuck spoke up, pouting. He had experienced something similar when he kept getting comments about his weight a while back. Nana swallowed, the thoughts of NCTzen hating him for gaining pounds consuming his mind like a plague. He had to be perfect, but if the other members knew about his way of becoming it, he thought they'd be disgusted by him.

"He's right, Nana. Please eat some more, for me?"

Jeno cooed, encouraging him. Slowly, he began to clean his plate, trusting in Jeno's words and not listening to the horrid thoughts his mind was feeding him. Suddenly, he felt over full, and he jolted to his feet, excusing himself from the table and dashing towards the bathroom, with one hand clamped to his mouth and the other arm clutching his stomach. He dry heaved a couple of times, tears welling up in his eyes as e finally rejected what little he'd eaten that day, his tummy churning under his hand.

"Ugh."

Jaemin mumbled, stumbling back into the room only to stumble into Jeno's warm embrace. Nana stared up at him longingly.

"Hyung...i-i don't feel well..."

He sniffed. Jeno couldn't help but obsess over Jaemin's health, and helped him to the dorm bedroom, both of them laying next to each other. He whined and pulled the blankets up to his chin, shivering. The older of the two wrapped his arms around the younger, covering him with the blanket, spooning him.

"My belly hurts..."

Jaemin moaned.

"I'm sorry baby. It's gonna be okay, shh. We're all here for you, Nana."

Jeno whispered, his hands sliding under Jaemin's shirt, and onto his stomach, massaging it. He let out a moan. Nana's stomach was absolutely bloated. He felt as if he could not even breathe with the amount of pressure residing in it.Jeno's hands made contact with his head and he let out a gasp as he felt how hot the younger was.

"Oh Nana...how long have you been feeling sick?"

He answered,

"A while...I'm just exhausted, Nono. My entire body aches. But I can't stop it. I don't know what to do, hyung. I have to work hard for the members, and I don't want to disappoint the Czennies!" 

At that moment everything clicked; Jaemin wanted to meet, no, exceed everyone's expectations of him. He was practicing the choreography to the point of exhaustion, and surviving on only what was necessary because of THEM. It's their fault they didn't notice the way Nana had changed. The dark circles under his eyes, the lack of energy, the way his shirts hung off his frame a little more every day. Jeno was so stupid. He knew Nana's coffee order was ridiculous, and he had started drinking it yet again, to lose weight. He cuddled up to Jaemin suddenly, kissing his shoulder and neck over and over again in an attempt to soothe the younger's pain.

"You're perfect, Nana. You don't need to lose any weight. I wish you could see that, baby. The NCTzens all wish for you to be happy and healthy, and so do we. Please sleep more too. I'll stay with you the entire time just please-"

Jaemin cut him off by turning around and placing his lips on Jeno's, taking him by surprise.

"Alright, if you say so, Nono... I'll try. Now hug~ Hug me please!!"

He tried kissing Jeno's cheek, the boy still in a complete state of shock. He snapped out of it and snuggled into him, spooning him from behind and creeping his hands up Nana's shirt to rest on his bare skin, rubbing gently.

"Get some sleep baby, then maybe you'll feel a bit better after, yeah?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first AO3 NCT fanfiction :) My tumblr is ImaginesCorner, for those wondering. Please review and you may request other sickfics or a continuation of this one if you like but ONLY for NCT Dream (These can be Member x Member,Member/Everyone or an x Reader, slash or platonic!


End file.
